Toujours
by Sannikex
Summary: Part in my series the Weasley Love Stories. BillFleur. His redhead temper, her South European temper. His pride, her arrogance. Who'll win and will it matter? Or will they surrender to love?


Toujours

By

Sannikex

Chapter One

A/N: I'm not dead! Surprised aren't you? Here's another part in my The Weasley Love Stories universe. If this is your first time in this universe you could go and read the other published parts of these series. These stories content small vignettes from each of the Weasley children's lives with whomever I paired them with. Toujours is Bill/Fleur since there's far too little written about this lovely ship. Finally, not beta-ed. Go kill me.

Now I hope you will enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter and not the lyrics that come from the Celine Dion song "Pour que tu m'aimes encore" The middle of it is just translated to English.

He was out again. Well, it was his loss. Sulkily she crept up in the window. Not to see him if... when he came back. No it was just comfortable. Never in her whole life anyone had dared to leave her alone when she didn't want to. Not even then, come to think of it. Fleur Delacour had always had people swooning around her, fussing over her, hating her, slaving for her. With a wink people lined up to obey her slightest wish. But not Bill Weasley. No, he came and left as he wanted. And it was wrong. _She_ was the only one who was allowed to be so distant. She was the one who gave mercy. He was supposed to grovel at her feet with gratitude for the honor that she even looked at him. But he didn't. That was probably why she loved him. She groaned, what had their last fight been about? She couldn't remember. A vague memory of throwing something at him and asking him to go to hell was all she could come to think of.

He had shouted back and as usual their heated tempers had taken its toll over them and he had left. He hadn't flooed since then. She'd seen him at work yesterday but hadn't acknowledged him. She had stubbornly decided that he should come for her. But he hadn't come. She checked that clock.

Three hours, then she would go out and take him back. It didn't matter who won any longer, it was silly and childish and truth to be told she couldn't live without him.

_J'ai compris tous les mots, j'ai bien compris, merci  
Raisonnable et nouveau, c'est ainsi par ici  
Que les choses ont changé, que les fleurs ont fané  
Que le temps d'avant, c'était le temps d'avant  
Que si tout zappe et lasse, les amours aussi passent _

Il faut que tu saches

J'irai chercher ton cœur si tu l'emportes ailleurs  
Même si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures  
J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids dans les flammes  
Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore

She still hadn't flooed him and his fingers were aching to grab his wand and Apparate to her and beg her to forgive him. But pride had still kept him in the same chair as he had sunk down in after work yesterday. Pride was what kept them apart; they were both just as unwilling to surrender to each other. Their hearts were linked but both their minds were struggling to not give in before the other did. Maybe that was the reason to why he loved Fleur so much. For her stubbornness and pride. She didn't give in and she had a big ego. She reminded him very much of himself. He was still a bit overwhelmed at times that someone as Fleur Delacour had any interest in him. He knew that he looked good, he behaved more like a human than a pig and that he had a certain appeal to women but that someone like her would ever...He shook his head, there was usually no problems with his self-esteem more than storing it in his small flat. But on the other hand women seldom played with him either. But she did. He leaned back and noted as usual when he and Fleur had fought that the ceiling needed to be painted. When they did not fight he didn't see the cracks in the ceiling at all. He groaned, couldn't the stubborn wench just give in and admit that she actually loved him more than her pride. If she could do that then he could too and they would live happily ever after. A smile tugged at his lips, well they could fight _and_ be happy ever after.

_You shouldn't have started to attract me, to touch me  
You shouldn't have given so much  
I don't know how to play this game  
People tell me that's how the others do it today  
I'm not the others  
Before we get too attached, before we spoil it all  
I want you to know _

I will fetch your heart if you take it away  
Even if other people are dancing with you for hours  
I will fetch your soul, in the cold, in the flames  
I will put spells on you  
So that you still love me.

She rose. She'd had it. It didn't really matter who surrendered first if they both did it, right? Her pride ached sullenly in the back of her head as she straightened up. It couldn't be that hard.

"Je t'aime, Bill", she said loudly to the empty room. It wasn't hard at all! Tensions she didn't know she had been carrying lifted and amazed she let out a laugh. "Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime!" It was dangerously close that she splinched herself when she apparated, how could she possibly think of the three 'D:s' when she had to tell the man she loved exactly how much?

With a thump and rather ungracious landing she looked around in the hall. It was empty.

"Bill! Bill where are you? Je suis ici maintenant!" She hurried into the living room and he came towards her. The look in his eyes made her breathing hitch. So giving up first was the thing to do to see his brown unguarded and shining with love for her...Finally he saw her. Someone saw beneath the beautiful shell. They met in the middle and automatically his arms wrapped around her. She could stay where she was forever.

"Bill..." he was breathing in her hair and she shuddered. How long had they been apart? 26 hours? It felt like an eternity. "Bill, je t'aime". She knew that he didn't know any French but he couldn't _not_ know this.

He could feel how she held her breath and he rather felt the same. After all this time they had finally reached the point where their life roads met instead of just crossing. From now on their paths were just one and it was narrow and bumpy but it was theirs.

"I love you too, Fleur."

"Toujours."

_Je trouverai des langages pour chanter tes louanges  
Je ferai nos bagages pour d'infinies vendanges  
Les formules magiques des marabouts d'Afrique  
J'les dirai sans remords pour que tu m'aimes encore _

Je m'inventerai des reine pour que tu me retiennes  
Je me ferai nouvelle pour que le feu reprenne  
Je deviendrai ces autres qui te donnent du plaisir  
Vos jeux seront les nôtres, si tel est ton désir

Plus brillante plus belle pour une autre étincelle  
Je me changerai en or pour que tu m'aimes encore.

**A/N2 : So sorry for any errors! If you're interested in what the lyrics say check below. I hope you don't forget to tell me what you thought!**

I understood all the words, I have well understood, thank you  
Reasonable and new, that's how it is round here  
How things have changed, how the flowers have faded  
How the past is well passed  
Everything is out of date so quickly  
Loves come and go as well  
You have to know

I will fetch your heart if you take it away  
Even if other people are dancing with you for hours  
I will fetch your soul, in the cold, in the flames  
I will put spells on you  
So that you still love me

You shouldn't have started to attract me, to touch me  
You shouldn't have given so much  
I don't know how to play this game  
People tell me that's how the others do it today  
I'm not the others  
Before we get too attached, before we spoil it all  
I want you to know

I will fetch your heart if you take it away  
Even if other people are dancing with you for hours  
I will fetch you soul, in the cold, in the flames  
I will put spells on you  
So that you still love me

I will find new languages to sing your praise  
I will pack our bags to go on never ending harvests  
The magic words of African maraboos  
I will say them remorselessly  
So that you still love me

I will make myself queen so that you still want me  
I will become those people who give you pleasure  
Your games will be ours, if that is your wish  
More beautiful, shinier, for a new sparkle  
I will turn myself into gold, so that you still love me


End file.
